LE CONTEST
by Firestorm Nauralagos
Summary: Are you really bored right now? Are you lacking in inspiration? Do you want to see this fandom grow even more awesome than it already is? You should definitely check out this here contest, then. No, seriously. Do it. I will Jedi Mind Trick you if necessary. Mwahaha. Update- Le Contest is officially over. Please read chapter 3 for the results, and check out le new cover xD
1. Chapter 1- Le Contest

_**A/N: **__So, I may have borrowed this method of introducing contests from my friend, Tune4Toons. (Who is awesome, by the way.) This oneshot will feature __**Pyromancer**__!Firestorm, __**Necromancer**__!Firestorm and __**Diviner**__!Firestorm, since I didn't feel like referencing my various fanfictions and was way too lazy to create new characters simply for this oneshot and HOLY CRAP THIS IS A LONG SENTENCE. I apologize. You are now allowed to breathe._

_Ahem._

_The details and rules about the contest will, in part, be explained in this here oneshot. However, I highly suggest you check my forum "So, you want to write a story?" for all the official stuffs in a clearer format._

_\m/_

_**P.S. The characters shall be referred to as Pirestorm, Nirestorm and Direstorm since I don't feel like writing out Pyromancer!Firestorm or whatever every time she speaks. I'm lazy. So sue me.**_

"Hey Nirestorm. Hey Nirestorm. Hey Nirestom. Hey Nirest-"

"If you poke me one … more … time ..._I willbite your fingers off_."

"But I'm borrreeeddd!" Pirestorm flopped dramatically onto the couch. "I shall die of sheer boredom!"

Nirestorm rolled her eyes and went back to typing with a completely apathetic expression. "Not a me problem. Go do something else."

"Ugh." She sat up and twiddled her thumbs, looking around for some way to occupy herself. "Hey Direstorm. Hey Direstorm. Hey Direstorm. Hey Direstorm."

"Yes, Pirestorm?"

"I'm bored. Do you have anything fun for me to do?"

The Diviner gave a small shrug. "I don't know … maybe you could make balloon animals?" she suggested softly. "That was fun last time …"

"Absolutely not," Nirestorm interrupted shortly, glowering at the two other wizards over the top of her laptop. "That's too noisy. How about something _quiet_, like reading a book?"

"But I've already read all of my books!"

The Necromancer gaped at her. "All of them?" she repeated, thinking of the massive bookshelves that lined the house.

Pirestorm seemed offended. "You doubt my skills."

"Fan fictions, then."

"I read all of those, too."

"I have an idea," Direstorm whispered, raising her hand a short ways into the air. "Why don't you start a fan fiction contest, Pirestorm? We could help you with it, if you'd like."

"That's a great idea!" The Pyromancer ran across the room and threw her arms around Direstorm's neck. The quiet girl glanced helplessly towards Nirestorm, who only smirked.

"_You problem_," she mouthed.

"Lemme think …" Pirestorm released Direstorm and started pacing, tapping a pencil against her upper lip as she mused over her new idea. "It should be something really cool and original! I mean, there are lots of very good stories about the Malistaire quest, but … something new would be nice, you know?"

"I'll play scribe," Nirestorm intoned grumpily, pulling up a new notepad file.

"Coming up with complete plots is hard to do, though," Direstorm informed her hyper friend. "Why not make the requirements about the main character instead?"

"Hmmm … I like it!" Pirestorm nodded in satisfaction. "Make a note of that, Minion." She tapped Nirestorm on the head, and the Necromancer flinched away. "Okay, here's the plan: the contest will require all participants to use either an NPC that isn't commonly used in fan fictions, or to use a character that isn't a human."

"Okay, I'll admit it- I'm slightly impressed," the slightly-less-grumpy scribe stated.

"What do you mean by 'uncommonly used NPCs'?" Direstorm asked.

"Well, not Malistaire, first of all. He's in everything. Malorn Ashthorn appears in half the O.C. stories I've read, too, and maybe the Headmaster and Nolan Stormgate should also be excluded as options for the main character."

"So if I wanted to write about Gretta Darkkettle or Dworgyn, that'd be okay?" Nirestorm asked.

"Yeah; they don't show up, like, ever. That would be cool to see!" Pirestorm was getting more and more excited about the idea; that much was obvious. Her enthusiasm was infectious; even Nirestorm was starting to show interest.

"And I could write about Callie or Bubbles?" Direstorm named first her pet, and then her favorite summon-minion.

The Pyromancer shrugged. "Sure, as long as they aren't human O.C.'s."

"There'd better be a rule about grammar and spelling," Nirestorm added, typing furiously. "Anyone who wants to join this thing will have to edit his story at least twice."

"How about we just put in 'Check your spelling?'"

"Fine."

"Okay … it's May fifth right now," Direstorm stated, checking her watch. "How about we have the contest run until the first of September? That will give the contestants plenty of time to write … say, 2,000 words?"

"Sounds good," Pirestorm agreed. "They won't have to stop at 2,000 though- if this is to expand the originality aspect of the Wizard101 fandom, the main goal is just to get more creative stories out there, and not necessarily to write under a limit. In fact, Nirestorm, just write down that there won't be a length limit."

"The story doesn't have to be complete by September 1rst, then?" the Necromancer attempted to clarify.

"Nah. We'll just be judging whatever's up by midnight that night."

Direstorm pressed a finger to her cheek as she thought. "How will we know who's going to be participating?" she asked.

"All the participants can just go to our forum to sign up- you know, 'So, you want to write a story?' They can ask any questions and stuff there, too."

"I'm putting in a rule about bashing or flaming other writers' stories," Nirestorm stated. "Cyber bullying isn't acceptable, not even against your contest rival. That will lead to immediate disqualification from the contest."

"I like that rule. That's a good rule," Pirestorm decided. "Any thoughts on what the prize should be?"

"Probably just bragging rights- at least until we do some more research on what's generally given as a prize to contest winners," Direstorm suggested with a shrug. "Bragging rights are pretty cool, you know."

"True, true … is that it?"

"Ratings," Nirestorm called without looking up from the computer screen.

"Right! Rating requirements … anything's pretty much okay. Do either of you have problems with M rated fics?" Both Direstorm and Nirestorm shook their heads. "Sweet. So … any rating K through M is okay."

"I'd say we've got a pretty good contest here, Pi. Nice thinking. I'll go set up the forum thread now." The three friends hurried off to begin preparations for the upcoming contest.

_**A/N**__: Yeah, so the writing on that wasn't especially spectacular …. xP It's 11:30 and I got 5 hours of sleep last night, 'kay? I sleepy. Writing shall be better once I actually get back into the habit of writing stuff, but for now the hiatus is still on- reading is something I am capable of, while writing takes just a little too much time/effort that I don't have right now._

_As stated previously- go check out the LE CONTEST thread in "So, you want to write a story?" which I am going to go update literally right this second. You can read the nice, neat list of rules there, and you can also sign up for le contest._

_Although I'm a day late …. MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU. xD_


	2. Chapter 2- Le Contest Update

"Hey Nirestorm. Hey Nirestorm. Hey Nirestorm. Hey Nire-"

"Pirestorm Nauralagos, I am within two words of decapitating you," the grouchy Necromancer growled. "What do you _want_?"

"Guess what tomorrow is?" Pirestorm asked, bouncing on the couch, completely unfazed by Nirestorm's tone of voice.

"What is it?" Nirestorm sighed in annoyance.

"It's the first of September!"

"Yes. Yes it is. What about the first of September?"

"It's the deadline for the contest, remember?" Pirestorm hopped off the couch and skipped around the room. Nirestorm rolled her eyes.

"That's right- I have it on the calendar." Direstorm flipped from August to September and tapped the first, where sure enough, 'Contest Deadline' was written in her loopy handwriting. "Nirestorm, are you ready to judge tomorrow?"

"Sure," the girl grouched. "Fine."

"I'm so excited!" the Pyromancer continued to dance around the room. "I'm so excited, la la la la la! The contest ends tomorrow! Yay for the contest!"

"What time should we start the official judging process?" Direstorm asked softly, pulling out her daily planner and her favorite quill pen.

"I dunno. What time will we remember to go look at all the stories?" Pirestorm asked.

"Why don't you just tell the readers to finish updates by a certain time?" Nirestorm suggested, almost sarcastically.

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Nirestorm!"

"Noon?" Direstorm asked, raising the pen. "I'm cleaning my room until then and have to work at three, you have zumba at 2:30 and Nirestorm has a doctor's appointment at the same time, so noon's about the best time."

"Of course it's a doctor's appointment," the Necromancer complained. "Fine. Noon's fine."

"Alright. All participants have to have their final updates published by noon tomorrow- that's by Eastern Standard Time, of course." Direstorm scribbled down the information in her planner.

"My brother's coming in to help, by the way," Nirestorm stated shortly. "Said he could help us from knowing who wrote which story until after we judge them- that way we won't be biased."

"Really? You have a brother?" Pirestorm asked incredulously. "How come you never told us that you had a brother?"

"Because I didn't. That's why."

"What's his name?"

"Lord Energy. He'll be here later tonight and can help move the entered stories into separate documents." Nirestorm didn't look up from the book she was reading- or attempting to read.

"Cool! Did anyone come up with a prize idea?"

"I did," Direstorm said, raising her hand. "I did some research on it. It looks like two of the most common prizes for fan fiction contests are story requests and cover illustrations."

"What if we do both for the first place winner and one or the other for the second place?" Pirestorm suggested. "The first place person can ask us to write him or her to write a story for them- but nothing too long- and we can draw a cover for any one story of theirs. Then, the second place person can pick the one of the two as their prize."

"Only if they want those things," Nirestorm added. "Not everyone will necessarily want us to draw them a cover, since a lot of people do those on their own and prefer those to our drawings."

"Very true, very true," Pirestorm conceded. "How are we going to announce the winner?"

"Just here, in our LE CONTEST story," Direstorm decided. "If we put up the winner in too many places it will get confusing, so we should just put up an announcement here once we pick the first and second place winners."

"Sounds good to me. Less work I have to do," Nirestorm grumbled.

"What about after this contest is over?" the Diviner wondered."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we did this to solve your boredom issue, right, Pirestorm?" the Pyromancer nodded. "But we also did it to improve the Wizard101 forum. What about after the contest? Should we start another one? I mean, I've got a couple of different contest ideas, but if nobody liked doing the contest, there's really no point in starting another one."

"Well, reviews, P.M.s, posts in the 'So, you want to write a story?' forum and answers to the new poll on the fan fiction page can answer that question for you, Direstorm," Nirestorm replied, reluctantly setting aside her book and opening up her laptop. "I can get all of that set up now."

"Yay! Thanks, Nirestorm!"

"Don't hug me," the Necromancer warned, holding up a finger and glaring at Pirestorm, who reluctantly sat back down.

"Okay- so we have the judging system set up, we've announced what the prizes will be and decided how to announce the winners. There's a new poll about future contests on the profile. Is that everything?"

"Should be. Now we just have to wait for tomorrow!" Pirestorm began to dance again."I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!"

_**A/N: **__To recap- anyone who is participating in the contest should make sure that everything they want judged is published by tomorrow at noon, and that's by Eastern Standard Time. I will be judging things without knowing who wrote them, with the help of my brother, so there's as little bias as possible. The prize for first place is a story that you can request me to write, along with a cover for any one of your stories. The prize for second place is one of those two things. The contest winner will be announced as soon as I finish the judging process tomorrow or the next day, and finally, please respond to the new poll on my profile or contact me in some other way about future contests and whether or not I should have any._


	3. Chapter 3- Le Contest results

The day of the contest deadline finally came, and when Pirestorm woke the entire house up at midnight to celebrate with a dance party, Nirestorm somehow managed to refrain from stabbing the Pyromancer in the face.

A reasonable hour finally came, and no one woke up until almost two thirty. Nirestorm slept in longer and was late to her doctor's appointment, having been rudely awoken at an ungodly hour, and Pirestorm went to her zumba class after having drunk what appeared to be a full gallon of coffee.

The contest was quickly forgotten as the three authors rushed around the town, running their errands and working on various projects that simply _had _to be done. The day ran its course, and then another passed. Before they knew it, a full week had gone by, school had started once again and the contest had barely been thought about.

Early in the morning on Sunday, the three authors were seated in their writing room. Nirestorm was grouchy as usual, sipping occasionally from a cup of coffee as she wrote angsty fan fictions. Direstorm had her mug of tea, planned out the week and organized her desk while simultaneously planning out the next chapter of her novel, and Pirestorm was bored as usual. (She had also been banned from the coffee by Nirestorm, which didn't help matters much- it only made her slightly cranky in addition to bored.)

"Direstooooooorm, I'm bored! I don't have anything to work on!" the Pyromancer complained, her aching head covered by a pillow.

"Hold on and I'll check your planner," the Diviner replied, shoving aside her work and rummaging through her backpack.

"Not so loud. Owww, that hurts my head!"

"Sorry," Direstorm replied more softly. She pulled the red planner labeled "PIRESTORM" from the tidy backpack and flipped it to the current date. "Did you … write the introductory letter for Grandmaster Theurgy?"

"Most of it."

"Sure you did."

"Okay, fine, I only wrote half of it, but it isn't due until Friday and it's borrrrring!"

Direstorm rolled her eyes. "How about your Pyromancy homework?"

"What was it again?"

"Sign the forms for your Grandmastery test, if you decide to take it, sign the field trip rules for your trip to … ooh, you're going to Avalon to meet Sir Lamorak? That's pretty cool. Oh, and you have to write an essay about the Dragon Titan and answer the odds in your multiple choice packet. Sheesh."

"Did the questions," Pirestorm muttered. "Signed most of the forms. Wrote an intro for the essay. All boring. Not due yet," she added for Direstorm's benefit.

"Have you updated your fan fiction chapters for this week?"

"Yes."

"What about the cover for that new one? Did you draw it?"

"Sort of."

"Okay … well, there's nothing else on your list, Pirestorm."

"What about that contest we were supposed to judge last weekend?" Nirestorm suggested from the couch. "My brother wants to know." She tilted her laptop screen so the others could see her current chat with her brother.

"Oh, yeah!" Pirestorm sat bolt upright. "I forgot all about that! Can we edit that now? Can we? Please please please please please?"

Direstorm glanced towards Nirestorm. "Would he be able to come over with this little advance notice?" she wondered.

"Sure. Why not? He only lives a couple blocks away." The Necromancer shrugged as she typed in a short reply to her brother. "Said that he'd be here in just a few minutes."

-V-

Ten minutes later, there came a knock at the door. Pirestorm sprang off the couch, but Nirestorm beat her to the door. "I don't want you scaring him away before he's even in the house," she warned the Pyromancer, who slunk back to the couch. The door swung open to reveal Nirestorm's brother.

He was similar to her in terms of facial features- the same sharp cheekbones, the same small eyes, the same narrow nose- but his hair was several shades lighter and much more brown than black. Nirestorm's brother had a few inches on her, and he wore the robes of a Transcendent Pyromancer.

"Hello, little sis."

"Hello, Shorty. L.E., Pirestorm and Direstorm." The Necromancer indicated each one. "Guys, Lord Energy. He's my younger brother, but don't ask me how he got to be a higher level and taller than me. I have no idea." She rolled her eyes.

"You're the shorty," was the only reply that Lord Energy could come up with as the Necromancer shoved him in the direction of a vacant chair. She reluctantly gave up her laptop so her brother could move all of the stories into separate documents, thus ensuring that there wouldn't be any bias.

"Okay … who are the authors I'm supposed to look up?" he asked, busily typing away.

"Rebecca Ripple and LexiLopezi had to drop out," Direstorm informed him. "They didn't have time to work on the contest."

"Aww … well, maybe next time," Pirestorm stated.

"Yeah. BuBuWinter's registered, and both Di Knight and waywardprincess expressed an interest- neither of them officially registered, though," the Diviner told Lord Energy, who nodded.

"I'll go check the profiles of all three, then, and see what they have up." The Pyromancer check first one profile, then another, and then the third. He frowned. "Well, it doesn't look like Di Knight or waywardprincess ended up writing anything for the contest. That just leaves BuBuWinter's entry, which is called 'The Illiterate.' Do you still want me to copy it into a new document?"

"Don't bother," Nirestorm replied. "We'll read it right on the website, since there's only the one."

"I guess it's partly our fault," Direstorm mused. "We kinda forgot about the contest during the writing period, and we should have posted updates now and then to remind everyone to register."

"Which should have been in the first document anyways," Nirestorm pointed out.

"Yeah, that too. Maybe, if we decide to do another contest, we should make it be a shorter project, maybe a oneshot or something."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Ni, here's your laptop. If you guys don't need me, I'm going to head home."

"Okay. Thanks for your help, L.E.!" Pirestorm waved to him as he stood and headed out the door. "So now what do we do?"

"We judge BuBu's story as if there were a dozen other entries," Nirestorm replied. "Now get over here and come read this." She scooted to the center of the couch, angling her laptop screen so the other two wizards could read the story.

-V-

"That was really good!" Pirestorm stated, hopping up from the couch and doing a spin.

"Shh!" I haven't finished yet!" Direstorm shushed her.

"Hmph. I suppose it was pretty good," Nirestorm grumbled, reluctant to deviate from her usual grouchyness.

Finally, Direstorm stopped reading, and the other two waited for her thoughts. While Nirestorm was in charge of writing, and Pirestorm loved to draw and come up with fun ideas, Direstorm was the best when it came to judging books and stories- their chief reviewer.

"I agree with you two- it was a well written first chapter. The character development is excellent, and I especially like how the accents are used. Repeating that theme of hunting and prey makes her character seem less human, too, which is also really good." She nodded. "I think we have our winner. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah!" Pirestorm exclaimed.

"I guess," Nirestorm agreed.

"Then that means that the first place winner of Le Contest is **BuBuWinter**!" All three of them clapped, and Pirestorm cheered while doing a strange dance.

"What's she win again?" the Pyromancer asked, pausing in her dance.

"If she wants them, a story request- probably a oneshot or a short story- and a cover drawing for the story of her choice," Direstorm replied.

"Okay, cool! But … what about second place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was supposed to be a first place winner and then a second place winner, right?"

"Yes …"

"So who's going to win second place, if only one person put up a story?" Pirestorm tilted her head to the side curiously.

Nirestorm shrugged. "I dunno. Why not give second to the two who registered but had to drop out because of time constraints? I mean, they _wanted _to enter. It wasn't their fault that they didn't have the time to write their stories."

"I like that idea!" Pirestorm nodded vigorously and then clapped some more.

"Stop that," the Necromancer growled. "I'm in a nice mood today; don't ruin it."

"Alright- so if that's what we're going to do-" Direstorm glanced first at Pirestorm, then at Nirestorm, who both nodded- "... then **LexiLopezi **and **Rebecca Ripple** win an honorary second place!" Once again, the three wizards clapped.

"And they win either the story request _or _the cover picture, right?"

"That's right. Which one they pick is entirely up to them."

"Yay!" Pirestorm continued her dance. Once again, though, she soon paused. "Are we going to do another contest after this?"

Nirestorm clicked on her fan fiction profile. "According to the poll right now, we have two votes yes and no votes for no, so … I guess so?"

"Yay again! Let's just add the next contest to this story right here- it will keep everything in one place all nice nice."

"Sounds good to me," Nirestorm stated shortly, pulling up her angsty fan fiction chapter once again.

"You know, I think we should have a contest about Christmas," Pirestorm decided dreamily, thinking about Christmas and how excited she was for it.

"Ew. That would involve happiness and fluffy disgustingness. If I'm exposed to too much happy, it ruins my complexion," Nirestorm replied with a shiver of disgust. "I think we should have a competition for the best death scene."

"But that's so depressing! I hate when things are depressing!"

"Well, I'm not the biggest fan of your happy stuff!"

"Will you two quit arguing?" Direstorm sighed in exasperation. Neither the Pyromancer nor the Necromancer paid her any heed, and so on went the argument- but that's a story for another time.

_**A/N: **__Yayyy I finally wrote this thing! :D Sorry if any parts of it are especially bad- I wrote most of this at 1 am O_o Like our three special friends said, BuBuWinter won first place, and Rebecca Ripple &amp; LexiLopezi tied for second place since they attempted to enter, but had time constraints. :( I'm still not sure when the next contest(s) will be up, but two people said that they wanted me to do another one, and so I shall- eventually. I promise nothing- school has been slightly hectic O_O_


End file.
